The invention relates to a multipart motorcycle wheel, particularly for enduro motorcycles.
Because of their high elasticity, spoke wheels are preferably used for enduro motorcycles. However, compared to cast wheels or forged wheels, spoke wheels are clearly heavier and more expensive with respect to their production and material. Cast wheels, in turn, are more likely to not be suitable for use in the enduro domain, because they are hardly suitable for rough terrain as a result of the lower ductility of the material.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a motorcycle wheel which combines rough-terrain suitability with lower weight and lower cost with respect to material and production.
According to the invention, a motorcycle wheel is suggested which has a forged rim and a central hub connection region, wherein spokes constructed in one piece at the rim extend from the rim to the central hub connection region, and a hub element, which can be fastened to a motorcycle and forms a hub of the motorcycle wheel, can be detachably fastened to the hub connection region. In this case, the hub element is preferably produced of pressure casting or gravity die-casting.
By the separation of the hub element to be fastened to the motorcycle from the rim with the spokes constructed thereon into different components, a modular system is ensured which makes it possible to mount different constructions on rims for different use purposes or on different models, without having to exchange the hub element. Also in the case of a damaged rim or in a repair case, a simple replacement of the rim can take place.
By the use of a forged wheel, the production costs and the weight of the motorcycle are clearly reduced compared to spoke wheels. In addition, the two-part solution is more cost-effective compared with completely forged wheels, as used, for example, in the case of super-sport motorcycles. Furthermore, the behavior of the wheel will improve with respect to radial run out and lateral run-out. Considerable design freedom is ensured by the one-piece construction of the rim and the spokes.
In an embodiment of the invention, it is provided that the hub connection region forms an axial opening, through which the hub element can be axially fitted and can be fastened to the hub connection region. The hub element can thereby extend through the axial width of the rim and provide a connection possibility to the motorcycle and to the hub connection region.
In a further advantageous embodiment, it is provided that the hub connection region and the hub element have a stellar shape in an axial top view. The stellar shape offers the possibility of providing, between stellar arms adjoining in the circumferential direction and extending radially outward, in each case, fastening positions between the hub part and the hub receiving device, to which the two components are screwed.
In an embodiment, it is further provided that the hub element has radially extending webs which, in the mounted condition, engage in recesses of the hub connection region. The webs provide a flat adjoining and enlarge the torque transmissibility between the hub part and the hub receiving device, i.e. indirectly by the rim and the tire.
In an alternative embodiment, the hub element has a flange, by way of which it is fastened to the hub connection area in a radially and axially adjoining manner. The radial adjoining is also made possible in a simple manner by the above-described fitting-through solution.
The multipart implementation of the motorcycle wheel with a separate hub element is further advantageous in that, for components or component assemblies provided in the wheel region, as for example, the braking system or the drive, receiving devices, formations or the like, can be arranged or integrally shaped on the hub element. In a variant, for example, brake domes are arranged on the hub element or integrated in the latter.
The hub connection region may be constructed as a circumferential ring part or collar part or in multiple parts on each of the spokes. In the latter case, a connection or linkage takes place between the hub part and an end section of the individual spokes, in which the hub connection region is provided. A circumferential single-piece connection of the individual hub connection regions is not necessary in the case of this variant.
It is further advantageous that the hub element is constructed as a hollow body. As a result, considerable weight is saved in the case of the casting.
In an embodiment, the axial dimension of the hub element is defined in such a manner that it corresponds essentially to an axial width of the rim.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.